gohans_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Bimini
| returnees= |video= |previousseason='Survivor: Polynesia' |nextseason='Survivor: Myanmar' }} is the 2nd installment of Gohan's Survivor: Roblox Series. It started off with sixteen castaways, which 01Gohan was hesitant towards at first. He thought the season wouldn't go all the way with that amount of people, since he had failed so many seasons beforehand with more than fourteen. The season started off with four tribes, which was the main reason 01Gohan wanted sixteen instead of twelve, the original number. The season introduced cameras to actually video tape the challenges, as well as other camp life activities. Throughout the episodes there were different cameras. The people were: Summer2Chrii Saftronbtr999 Ricktworick1 VanillaMari CamilleSims Twists/Changes *'Reward Challenges:' This season is the first to feature Reward Challenges. This involves an extra challenge that's not immunity, which usually end up being an advantage in the next challenge, or something such as an idol clue. *'Cameramen:' This season is the first to feature cameramen, who will be filming everything. Which will then be made into episodes (viewed in the episode links). *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Idols are hidden around the map this season. Reward Challenges are used to mainly give out Idol Clues. Castaways are allowed to search for idols after challenges, but for a short time. *'Tribe Swap:' One Day 7, the tribes went from four tribes into two. Lucayan and Exuma, for losing the first two challenges, were removed as tribes. The castaways from those two tribes were not dissolved, and instead a swap occurred between the tribes. Castaways } | style="text-align: center; background-color:darkgrey;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Eliminated Day 3 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Stanlehh ''Polynesia'' | | style="text-align: center; background-color:darkgrey;"| | style="text-align: center; background-color:darkgrey;"| | style="text-align: center;"|1st Voted Out Day 6 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|BaileyBoy1 ''Polynesia'' | | | style="text-align: center; background-color:darkgrey;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Quit Day 9 | style="text-align: center;"|0 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|XJessiX | | | style="text-align: center; background-color:darkgrey;"| | style="text-align: center;"|2nd Voted Out Day 12 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|iDannielle | | | style="text-align: center; background-color:darkgrey;"| | style="text-align: center;"|3rd Voted Out Day 15 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|XoXLouLouXoX | | | style="text-align: center; background-color:darkgrey;"| | style="text-align: center;"|4th Voted Out Day 15 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|BraveAlexSilver | | | rowspan="10" | style="text-align: center;"|5th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 18 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|xoxKatie | | | style="text-align: center;"|6th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 21 | style="text-align: center;"|10 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|WatchfulTech | | | style="text-align: center;"|7th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 24 | style="text-align: center;"|6 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Yunggprepp | | | style="text-align: center;"|Evacuated 4th Jury Member Day 27 | style="text-align: center;"|6 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Mojo725 | | | style="text-align: center;"|8th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 30 | style="text-align: center;"|7 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Timewarpagain | | | style="text-align: center;"|9th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 33 | style="text-align: center;"|9 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|DippPines | | | style="text-align: center;"|Eliminated 7th Jury Member Day 37 | style="text-align: center;"|4 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|GoodAllan | | | style="text-align: center;"|2nd Runner-Up 0 Votes to Win | style="text-align: center;"|4 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Hype50 | | | style="text-align: center;"|Runner-Up 2 Votes to Win | style="text-align: center;"|0 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Chazza647 | | | style="text-align: center;"|Sole Survivor 4 Votes to Win | style="text-align: center;"|6 |} The Game } |- | |- | style="color: black;background-color: ;"| "Aim Higher!" | | | | No Vote |Quit Day 9 |- | style="color: black;background-color: ;"| "That's It! I'm voting you out!" | | | | 2-1-1-1-1 |2nd Voted Out Day 12 |- | rowspan=2 style="color: black;background-color: ;"| "Double Trouble." |colspan= 2 | | 4-2-1 |3rd Voted Out Day 15 |- | | | | 2-2-1; 2-1 |4th Voted Out Day 15 |- |"A Helping Hand." | | | |2-2-2-2-1-1 3-2-1-0 |5th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 18 |- |"Coordinating a Plan." | | | |5-1-1-1-1 |6th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 21 |- |rowspan="2"| "Throwing Shade Left and Right." |rowspan="2" | | |1-1-1-1-0-0 3-? |7th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 24 |- | | |No Vote |Evacuated 4th Jury Member Day 27 |- |"Hollow Victory." | | | |3-1-1-1 |8th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 30 |- |"The Most Deserving." | | | |2-2-1 2-1 |9th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 33 |- |"All in Agreement." | | | |TBA |10th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 36 |} The first Tribal Council vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those who tied. For picking the two tribes, Hype50 and Timewarpagain were safe from the first tribal council they attended. Timewarpagain and Mojo725 both played idols, negating two votes against them each. On the Lucayan tribe's first vote, it resulted in a four way tie (with four members on the tribe). Thus, they drew rocks to decide who would go home, and it resulted in Erich5643 drawing said rock. Voting History } | | | |- | align="left" | align="left"|Mojo725 | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="4" | | | |- | align="left" | align="left"|Yunggprepp | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="5" | | | |- | align="left" | align="left"|WatchfulTech | | | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="9" |- | align="left" | align="left"|XoXKatie | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="8" | | | |- | align="left" | align="left"|BraveAlexSilver | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="9" | | | |- | align="left" | align="left"|XoXLouLouXoX | | | | | | | | |colspan="14" |- | align="left" | align="left"|iDannielle | | | | | | |colspan="16" |- | align="left" | align="left"|XJessiX | | | | | |colspan="17" |- | align="left" | align="left"|BaileyBoy1 | | | | |colspan="18" |- | align="left" | align="left"|Stanlehh | | | |colspan=19 |- | align="left" | align="left"|Erich5643 | | |colspan=20 |}